A Sexual Favor
by Queen of Bitchiness
Summary: What happens when Kagome is cursed by a neko, and she may never be the same same again... Will Inuyasha learn how to break the curse in time? Or will he be as dense as always? InuxKag SanxMir
1. Razi

**A Sexual Favor  
Chapter One: Razi**

"Kagome are you sure you sense a sacred jewel shard ahead?" Inuyasha asked the Kagome that was riding on his back.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Why do you ask?" Kagome asked him. 'Since when does he question anything about a jewel shard?' Kagome wondered.

"Because, there's a neko up ahead." Inuyasha said.

"A neko?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, not one like Kilala though." Inuyasha said.

"So it's a sex demon?" Miroku asked and Inuyasha nodded his head.

"Sex demon?" Kagome asked confused.

"A neko in the form of a human, unlike Kilala, is a sex demon. They're very erotic creatures." Sango explained to her.

"How can you tell what form she's in Inuyasha?" Kagome asked curiously.

"She smells that of an aroused cat." Inuyasha said.

"Aroused?" Kagome asked but not getting an answer because they arrived at their  
destination.

In front of them, in the middle of the forest, sitting below a tree – hiding in its shadows – was a neko holding up the jewel shard between her thumb and index finger, looking at it as if she was analyzing it. She looked over at the group and smiled. "So you've finally arrived." She said.

"What, were you expecting us?" Inuyasha asked pulling out Tetsusaiga.

"Of course! That is the only reason why I have this." She said holding up the jewel shard.

"So this is a trap?" Miroku asked.

The neko smirked. "Well, I guess you could say that. But only for the miko who can sense the shards."

"Kagome get behind me." Inuyasha said and she obeyed.

"I won't hurt her." The neko said smirking while standing up from her spot. Still in the shadows of the trees. "I just want to talk." She said walking closer to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Don't you dare come any closer." Inuyasha said while holding up Tetsusaiga.

"But I seriously just want to talk, and give this shard to her." She said.

"If you just wanted to talk, why go to such lengths?" Miroku asked.

"Such lengths? I got this shard from a demon that had attacked me, and I really have no use for such a thing, so why keep it? Plus it's a bonus for me because I didn't have to go looking for you guys… You came to me." She said smiling.

"Every demon has a use for a shard." Inuyasha said.

"Really now? Than why don't you just kill the miko and use the shards to become a full fledged demon? Or do you not have a use for the jewel shards?" She asked trying to get under his skin. He just glared at her in response. "See, just like you, I don't have a use for it. I'm a demon that has sex for enjoyment, not fighting and killing demons or humans – and I definitely don't need it to enhance my sex life… Since it's awesome." She said smiling.

"Well than why would you want to talk to Kagome?" Sango asked.

She smiled. "Well you'll see won't you? You can be right there when I speak with her if you don't trust me."

Inuyasha just stared daggers into her. He didn't trust this neko, you could never trust this kind of neko – ever. "Inuyasha, just let her talk to me. I don't see any harm in it." Kagome said from behind Inuyasha. Just as Inuyasha was going to turn around and tell her she couldn't trust her, the neko had beaten him to her – which made him pissed.

"Really? You'll talk with me?" The neko asked looking really happy and child like.

As the neko was by Kagome, this was first time they had seen what she looked like – and nonetheless – what she was wearing. Since before they couldn't really tell because she was hidden by the shadows of the trees. She was wearing a short – a little too short- orange fur skirt, and a low cut white belly top. She had orange fur gloves on as well, but her fingers stuck out of the gloves. She had long orange hair tied up in a pony tail, a long orange tail, and emerald green eyes.

Kagome hesitated to answer. "Well, yeah… I guess."

She smiled and held her hand out to her, Kagome took her hand and shook it. "My name's Razi, and you are so gorgeous!" She said introducing herself and pulling Kagome closer to her. "Ever been with a woman? I can rock your world better than any male dog could." She said very seductively while slightly kissing Kagome's neck and some what arousing her.

"Get away from her now!" Inuyasha said ready to grab Kagome from her, when Razi put Kagome in front of her and stuck her claws to her neck as if to slice her throat. Inuyasha backed off. 'Why am I picking up the scent that Kagome is aroused?' Inuyasha thought to himself as he glared daggers at the neko. "Let her go now." He demanded while growling.

Razi began running her claws across Kagome's neck, making her more aroused. 'I'm not going crazy, Kagome's getting aroused from this trash.' He thought getting even angrier, but the scent of Kagome's arousal drove him nuts, just her scent in general made him want to jump her, but now, he had to fight the temptation.

"She has many fantasies, many of which, I can please her on." Razi said smirking.

'Fantasies?' Inuyasha thought.

"And since you won't please her, I should." Razi said biting Kagome's neck which drove Kagome wild.

'Oh god.' Kagome thought. 'This feels too good. Why can't Inuyasha do this to me?' She wondered.

'Fuck, Kagome's scent is going to drive me fucking crazy.' Inuyasha thought. "What the fuck are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Isn't it obvious? This poor soul is still a virgin, and doesn't want to be one any more, but you won't seem to do a thing about it." Razi said.

"What?! Since when do I _not_ want to be a virgin, stop talking like you know me!" Kagome said pissed off.

"I can see your desires sweetie, you're one sexually tortured soul." Razi said. "And even though you might still want to be a virgin, the thought of that dog's dick inside of you is enough to have you change your mind… Is it not?" Razi asked.

Everyone was stunned. "Listen here, I don't know what the fuck you are talking about!" Kagome hollered. 'No way can she tell what I fantasize about.' She thought.

"Yes I can." Razi said smirking while everyone else was confused.

'She can read my thoughts?' Kagome thought shocked.

"Now you're getting it! I can read your thoughts and see your fantasies." Razi said smirking.

"So wait, Kagome, she's telling the truth?" Miroku and Sango asked shocked.

"What?! NO WAY!" Kagome defended.

"Stop lying already!" Razi said frustrated.

"Listen here you stupid cat," Inuyasha began saying as Razi glared at him, "let Kagome go now, you're obviously lying."

"You think I'm lying mutt? I was just trying to help!" She said madly. "But fine, you want proof?" She asked. She pushed Kagome away from her and towards Inuyasha and tossed the jewel shard over to her. "If she's different than she used to be in the next few days, I'm right – and I _know_ I am. _But_ if not, than I was mistaken. But remember this, once she changes," she smirked, "even I cannot help her." With that said she was gone before anyone could ask her what she meant by that.

Inuyasha put Tetsusaiga back in to its sheath. "Kagome?" He asked.

"Yeah?" Kagome said returning from her daze.

"Nothing she said was true right?" Inuyasha asked.

"What?! Of course not, why even ask such a stupid question?" Kagome asked furiously.

"Neko's like her _cannot_ be trusted. Anyone with a sexual fantasy is their prey, and if they don't fulfill that fantasy," Inuyasha glared at Kagome and grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him, "they will curse them. Each time it'll be a different curse, so you don't know which one they will curse you with. But the curse will only work if they are right." Inuyasha tightened his grip on her wrist making her wince in pain. "So you better fucking be telling us the truth!" Inuyasha said yelling at her. They were all shocked from his outburst.

"Of course I am telling the fucking truth!" Kagome shouted back. "What kind of girl do you think I am anyways? And let fucking go of me!" Kagome yelled.

"Really? Than you _weren't_ getting aroused by her?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"Not at all!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her and pulled her closer to him. She had gotten him pissed off now. "Why the fuck are you lying to me?" Kagome's eyes widened. "If you're lying to me about this, how I do I know you're telling the truth about not having fantasies than huh?" Inuyasha asked eyeing her.

"What? And how the fuck would _you_ know if I was aroused or not?" Kagome hollered and Inuyasha merely pointed to his nose. "Okay I got aroused big fucking deal! She touched my neck! It's a very tender spot!" She screamed. 'Not like you would ever know, or even care.' Kagome thought sadly.

Inuyasha glared at her once more, than he sighed and let go of her wrist. "Fine let's continue our journey now." He said pissed off and began walking away. "But if you change, because you lied to us, I'll be even more pissed off than I am now… Just be careful Kagome." Inuyasha said.

Kagome stared at him as he walked away and the others began to follow. 'He's so hot, even when he's mad. I wish I could have him all to myself. To wake up next to him every morning…' Kagome sighed from her thoughts. 'Oh crap they're so far ahead of me!' Kagome thought while running to catch up with them. 'Stupid thoughts!'


	2. Kagome Falls Ill

**A Sexual Favor  
Chapter Two: Kagome Falls Ill  
**

Three days had past since the encounter with Razi, and Kagome didn't feel any different. She was relieved since she _did_ lie. Kagome not being any different really surprised Inuyasha, he was sure she had lied, but she was fine. 'Maybe Razi spared me?' Kagome thought.

'I guess she did tell the truth.' Inuyasha thought as he sighed to himself. 'Maybe I was just hoping she thought of me that way, I guess not. Sure she's my friend and all, but no way could she ever love a hanyou like me. Heck I'm not even sure Kikyo accepts me being a hanyou, after all she did convince me to become a human…' Inuyasha was getting lost in his thoughts until Miroku snapped him back down to Earth.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Miroku called to his comrade. Inuyasha's response was looking over his shoulder at him. "Don't you owe Kagome an apology?" Miroku asked eyeing his friend down.

"Apology? For what?" Inuyasha fumed completely turning around and glaring daggers at Miroku.

"For what? You yelled at her for no reason at all! She's fine isn't she?" Sango said getting pissed off at him.

"I only yelled at her to scare her into telling the truth, who knew if she was lying or not? Neko's aren't usually wrong about this kind of stuff and you guys know it!" Inuyasha spat back.

"You still yelled at her Inuyasha." Shippo said from Miroku's shoulder.

'Why do I feel so light headed?' Kagome thought. She looked at her comrades who were arguing but only saw a blur.

"So what? Shut up!" Inuyasha said.

'I feel weak; I can barely stand up…' Kagome thought as lala land began to take over her mind and body.

As Miroku and Sango were about to argue back with Inuyasha, Kagome fainted a few feet behind them. Inuyasha was quick enough to catch her. 'Maybe we spoke to soon.' Miroku and Sango thought.

Inuyasha looked at the Kagome in his arms and than up at Miroku and Sango. "I think you guys spoke too soon." Inuyasha said. 'So, this means she does fantasize about me? Wait, what am I thinking, this is hardly the time.' Inuyasha thought.

"Maybe, she's just sick! Ever thought of that Inuyasha?!" Sango hollered back not wanting to doubt her best friend.

"You really believe that don't you?" Inuyasha asked standing up holding Kagome bridal style.

"Maybe _I_ have some faith in Kagome!" Sango shouted.

"I'm with Sango on this one." Miroku said.

"Yeah me too!" Shippo agreed. "Kagome's not one for lying."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his friends. "Let's find some place to rest, and than we'll wait for Kagome to wake up." He said in a bored tone walking past them.

They all followed him. They walked about half an hour and realized a village is probably pretty far from where they are. So they found a nice grassy field on a hillside to camp out. Of course as always there was a tree for Inuyasha to rest in and Sango started a camp fire not too far away from the tree, so she could make some lunch. 'Kagome wouldn't lie to us, no way.' Sango thought firmly. She looked over to where Kagome was, Inuyasha had laid her down on the grass and pulled a blanket out from her backpack and was picking her up to lay her down on it. 'At least,' Sango thought biting her lip, 'I hope she wouldn't.' She turned her gaze back to the fire that had lit perfectly.

Miroku and Shippo had gone off to look for some fire wood for later that night and Inuyasha just sat at the bottom of the tree, not saying a word, just staring at Kagome's sleeping figure. Sango was getting uncomfortable and had to break the silence. "So you really think Kagome's telling the truth?" Inuyasha said breaking the silence, beating her to it.

Sango looked up at Inuyasha and glared at him. "Kagome's my best friend, if she had lied she would have told me after wards… At least, I hope she would." Sango said looking back at the fire depressed.

"So even you have doubts she's telling the truth…" Inuyasha said eyeing her.

"Of course I have doubts! Don't you have doubts about her lying? Don't you think she may be telling the truth and you're over reacting?" Sango yelled back.

"Of course I could be wrong, but I'm usually not, and neither are nekos. You of all people should know that Sango, you're a demon slayer." Inuyasha said bored.

Sango couldn't look at Inuyasha, nor could she respond. He was right, a neko is pretty much always right about this kind of thing, that's why they prey on them, they get sex out of it and everyone's happy afterwards, but the ones who refuse, get cursed. 'I hope Kagome's not cursed.' Sango thought and than she remembered what Razi had said. "Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think Razi meant?" She asked holding her fist to her chest.

Inuyasha looked at Sango curiously. "Meant what?"

"When she said if Kagome changes not even she could help her?" Sango asked. "Because if Kagome _is_ cursed… And we can't help her, and she can't help her," Sango began holding back tears, "than what will happen to her?" She asked Inuyasha with tears streaming down her face and her arms shaking violently. Inuyasha was stunned, he had never seen Sango like this unless it involved Kohaku, he couldn't respond, he just stared at her. "Kagome's like a sister I never had; like a sibling I lost…" Sango began, Inuyasha knew she meant Kohaku. "I'll go nuts if something happens to her."

"Sango, I won't let Kagome go that easily." Inuyasha began as he pried his eyes off of Sango, he couldn't stand seeing a woman cry. "We all care deeply about her, and I doubt any of us would. So don't worry about it, if I'm right and she did lie, I'll hunt down that stupid cat and find out how to fix it…" Inuyasha began.

Sango looked at him, she smiled and wiped away her tears and nodded her head. "No way can we let Kagome go without a fight." Sango said a bit happier now. She didn't know how, but even though Inuyasha was hard headed at times, he always knew what to say to make his friends happy. 'I'm glad I found these guys.' Sango thought smiling.

Kagome began to stir in her sleep causing Sango's and Inuyasha's eyes to be on her. As soon as she began stirring Inuyasha picked up on a certain scent of hers that drove him nuts. He widened his eyes with shock. Sango noticed Inuyasha's expression. "Inuyasha what is it?" She asked concerned.

"No doubt about it, it's that stupid cat's curse." Inuyasha said in response. 'God damn it Inuyasha! Learn to control yourself!' Inuyasha thought as he was fighting the urge to pounce on Kagome.

"How… How do you know?" Sango asked hoping it wasn't true.

"She's…" Inuyasha began but his throat was going dry. Sango eyed his suspiciously, and he noticed this. He cleared his throat. "She's getting aroused." Inuyasha said looking over at Sango.

"WHAT?!" Sango hollered, and people from villages away probably heard her.

"What what?" Miroku asked as him and Shippo got back with a bunch of fire wood.

"Kagome is, Kagome is…" Sango said not believing it.

"She's what?" Miroku asked.

"She's aroused…" Inuyasha said finishing Sango's sentence.

"This means she did lie to us." Sango said sadly.

Miroku saw how upset this made Sango feel. "Okay, maybe she did lie to us, there could explanations or reasons as to this." Miroku began and all eyes were on him.

"Like what?" Inuyasha questioned. 'This should be good… It may even distract me from Kagome's lovely scent, okay that's it! Self fucking control Inuyasha, self fucking control!' He thought to himself.

"Well maybe she lied out of embarrassment?" Miroku began.

"Than why wouldn't she of told me?" Sango asked. "Did she think I would make fun of her? She tells me everything! Or… at least, so I thought."

"Or, maybe she's just having a dream, I'm sure we've all had one. We shouldn't jump to conclusions, let's just wait until Kagome wakes up and ask her ourselves…" Miroku said trying to cheer Sango. And just as those words left Miroku's mouth, Kagome woke up.

"What happened?" Kagome said sitting up. 'Oh right, I fainted. I wonder why.' Kagome thought and than blush crept onto her face and she turned her head away from the group – who were all staring at her – as she remembered her dream.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Shippo asked jumping on her shoulder breaking her from her thoughts.

"I'm fine Shippo, really I am." She said faking a smile.

"Kagome?" Sango said.

Kagome looked over at Sango and didn't like the look she was giving her, it was a very stern look, too serious for Kagome's mood right now. "Yes Sango?"

"Why did you lie to us?" Sango asked and Inuyasha and Miroku gave her a shocked look.

'When did she decide Kagome was lying?' Miroku thought.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome questioned.

"After you passed out and we brought you here, Razi popped by for a visit, she seemed pleased." Sango began and Miroku and Inuyasha caught on to what she was doing.

"Pleased? Why?" Kagome asked still playing it cool.

"She said her curse was in action, just as she thought it would be." Sango said glaring at Kagome.

"Curse? Her curse was to have me pass out?" She asked confused.

"Pass out and have more fantasies." She said.

"That's ridiculous!" Kagome said. 'Please tell me she's lying.' Kagome thought. "I didn't have another one I…" Kagome blurted and cut herself off as the rest of the group just stared at her astonished.

"Another one?" Sango asked.

"I mean… I didn't have one, I swear…" Kagome said knowing they wouldn't believe her.

"Another one?" Inuyasha asked eyeing her.

Kagome sighed. "I didn't have any at all to begin with!" Kagome said.

"Your words, not ours." Miroku said.

"It was a mistake." Kagome said.

"Even if it wasn't a mistake, you were lying anyways, you were aroused." Inuyasha said glaring at her.

"I mean I…" Kagome began but couldn't say anything.

"So why did you lie to us?" Sango asked not even able to look at her.

"Sango…" Kagome said.

"Why did you lie to me? Why didn't you even tell me?" Sango asked as her tears came back. Kagome just looked at her not knowing how to answer her. "Do you think we can help you now? We don't even know what curse she put on you!" Sango yelled at her.

"Wait what?! I thought she came by and told you guys!" Kagome yelled at her.

"Oh sorry, I lied about that." Sango said glaring at her with puffy red eyes. The boys were just going to stay out of this one.

"And you're cutting me down for lying? Meanwhile you're here telling me lies? Isn't that just being a fucking hypocrite?" Kagome yelled.

"I lied to get you to tell the fucking truth Kagome!" She yelled back at her.

"Two wrongs don't make a right Sango! You're not a kid any more!"

"Well if you didn't lie in the first place, I wouldn't of had to lie to you!"

"Well maybe I just didn't want anyone to fucking know, it's not anyone's business!"

"It became our business when you lied to a neko and she cursed you!"

"Well she should mind her own fucking business as well!"

"It's what nekos do! And heck, she could've minded her own business back there if you didn't let her talk to you, should've waited for Inuyasha's response to that! But no, you are too fucking stubborn and don't know anything!" Sango blurted out, and than felt bad for saying it.

Kagome glared at her. "I don't know anything?"

"Kagome…"

"No, I don't know everything, but I do know a lot of stuff, in my time we don't have to worry about shit like this. Sure we got to worry about a lot of things, but nekos aren't one of them. So _maybe _I should just stay in my fucking time, I just don't belong here." Kagome said madly.

"That's not what I meant."

"Really? So I have to ask for approval anytime I want to do something now? Or think something's right? Okay, every time in battle I'll _ask_ if I should shoot my arrow, heck, I'll even ask if it's okay if I should protect myself."

"KAGOME!" Sango said getting mad.

"Would you two fucking knock it off already?!" Inuyasha yelled shutting them both up.

"Inuyasha…" Miroku said trying to calm down the angry hanyou.

"You two took this too far. Yes, Sango I agree, she should never of lied to us." He said glaring at Kagome but she avoided his gaze. "And yes, she should never of let that stupid cat near her." Kagome was getting really mad listening to him. "And Kagome, no, you don't need to ask permission for everything, what Sango meant was you have to be more careful. Our era is nothing like yours, and you know that, you even said it yourself. And just because you don't know much about our time, you _are_ learning, so you _do_ belong here. Now stop fucking arguing 'cause we have a stupid cat to hunt down. Understand?" By now they were all shocked Inuyasha was even able to comprehend all of this, and couldn't say anything but just stare at him like idiots. "What?!" He asked fuming getting uncomfortable with everyone staring at him.

Miroku smiled and walked up to him; he put his hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. Inuyasha gave him a weird look. "My, my, my Inuyasha… That was a very impressive speech, never thought you could say something so intelligent." Inuyasha glared at him.

"And what exactly are you implying here?" Inuyasha said getting mad. "You think I'm stupid don't you?"

Miroku laughed at his comrade's reaction. "I didn't say that Inuyasha, just that was a very touching speech, you're usually not one to put things that way. It was very impressive."

'Yeah, sure…' Inuyasha thought. He just glared at him.

"So when are we going to look for Razi?" Shippo asked.

"Well it's already noon, maybe after we eat we could head out…" Inuyasha began and than looked over at Kagome, she noticed this and looked away. "Or maybe tomorrow morning." He said still looking at her.

"Why tomorrow?" Sango asked. "It's not like we have anything else to do today…" Sango said.

"I think Kagome could use some rest, she did pass out today right? Even if it was just the curse." He said while walking towards the tree and sat down at the base of it.


	3. A Little Fun

**A Sexual Favor  
Chapter Three: A Little Fun**

Kagome just sat on the blanket that Inuyasha had left out for her, she was shocked Inuyasha offered to let her rest; but that doesn't change the fact that he knows, that they _all_ know her dirty little secret. She was so ashamed of herself. 'Great I'm just some horny school girl that wants to get fucked… What's wrong with me?' Kagome thought making herself feel even shittier than she already did. She couldn't even bare to face them. She sat with her back to them, facing the forest at the bottom of the hill. 'Why did I have to put everyone through this? I should've listened to Inuyasha and the others before letting her talk to me! I'm such an idiot! Idiot, idiot, idiot, IDIOT!' Kagome mentally yelled at herself.

Meanwhile from the tree's base Inuyasha sat there staring at her. 'Why did she lie?' He thought. 'Did she really think we would judge her? Does she think that we're judging her now? Who is she even fantasizing about?' Inuyasha scowled at his thoughts. 'Why am I thinking about _that_ at a time like this? I got to control myself, but her skirt doesn't help at all….' Inuyasha thought as he sighed.

"What's with the sighs Inuyasha?" Miroku asked sitting down next to him.

Inuyasha was a little startled by Miroku but didn't show it. "Just trying to figure out what we can do to help Kagome…" He told him.

"Yeah, we really are in a pickle huh?" Miroku said sighing. "Kagome must feel really embarrassed, because she's right for one thing, her thoughts and fantasies should not be made public. They _are_ her private thoughts right?" Miroku said.

"I agree, but nekos don't… That's the problem here… And if that stupid cat really can't help Kagome, than we really are fucked." Inuyasha said.

Sango was listening in on their conversation but couldn't join in. Yes she felt bad for Kagome but she was mad that Kagome even lied to her about this. 'Why didn't she ever tell me? Even before all this happened? I tell her everything about my feelings for Miroku, why didn't she open up to me?' Sango thought, only making herself madder. 'Why am I mad at her for this? I shouldn't be, but it's like she betrayed me, she usually tells me everything… Heck, she even told me about how she's in love with Inuyasha, and I never told any one… Never, and she knows I didn't so why didn't she tell me about this? Does she really not trust me?' Sango thought with a very angry expression on her face.

Inuyasha looked at Sango and sighed, Miroku looked confused by the hanyou. Inuyasha got up from his seat and went over to Sango. "Still mad huh?" Inuyasha asked.

He had startled Sango. "What?" She asked.

"You're still mad at Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"I don't want to be…" Sango said looking really sad.

"I'm still mad at her too, for lying, but there's not much we can do." Inuyasha said.

"I know, but I feel as if Kagome betrayed me. I tell her _everything _and she told me everything, well I thought everything. But it feels as if she doesn't trust me. There are many things she told me that I have never told any one, ever! And she's never told any one what I told her, so even before this happened why didn't she tell me?" Sango said.

Inuyasha was a little shocked by this. 'So that's why Sango's so mad, I can't blame her.' He thought. "I finally understand why you're so mad." He said finally sitting down next to her. Sango couldn't even look at him. "It's understandable Sango. Don't worry about it, Kagome must have had a reason for not telling you." Inuyasha said sincerely.

"I know," Sango sighed, "but I'm still mad at her… I don't want to be, but I am…" She said.

Kagome just sat there listening to them talk about her, much to her surprise though, not one of them mentioned about her fantasies, well Miroku did, but only to agree with her that that is her personal business. She thought that they wouldn't be able to stop talking about it. But they were mostly hung up on how she lied to them. She felt so horrible lying to them like she did. She felt like a total idiot, even worse, a horrible friend to Sango. 'I am so stupid.' Kagome thought, when she felt a presence sit down next to her, she looked beside her and it was Miroku. "What?" She asked.

"Just wondering if you're okay, you haven't moved from this spot." Miroku said to her.

"Of course I'm not okay. Now everyone knows my stupid secret that no one should know." Kagome said.

"I understand, not fully, but I do. We have no right to know this. And I feel sorry for you, but none of us are judging you for it Kagome, it happens to the best of us."

"Yeah but no one else knows about it…" Kagome said.

Miroku sighed and stood up. "Alright Kagome." He said. She looked at him questioningly. "I've had many fantasies about my dear Sango, and they got so bad sometimes that I had to sneak away from our camp sites and find a cool river near by to either have my erection go away or for me to please myself." Miroku said out loud, making Sango blush like crazy. Kagome was shocked by Miroku. "There you're not the only one now Kagome." Miroku said blushing.

Kagome smiled. "Thanks Miroku…" Miroku smiled back at her.

"Now I know how you feel." Miroku said chuckling. "I don't want to turn around now."

Kagome couldn't help but laugh. "So that's where you would disappear to in the middle of night." Inuyasha said pointing at him.

Miroku let out a nervous laugh. "Yep." He said. "Kagome, come face the others with me." He said. She looked up at him but quickly looked away.

"I don't know…" She said hiding her face in shame.

"Fine," he began and sat down next to her. "You're stuck here with me; I'm not facing them, especially Sango, alone." He said.

Kagome looked over at him. "I don't know if I can." She said.

"You're not alone, and no one will judge you Kagome, we won't even talk about it unless we're talking about a way to lift the curse that's on you." Miroku assured her.

"Promise?" Kagome asked with tears sneaking up to her eyes.

"I promise Kagome." He said standing up. "Come on." He held out his hand to her to help her up. She hesitated but took his hand and stood up with him. Miroku could feel her shaking. 'She really is nervous about this.' He thought. "Don't worry Kagome." He said smiling at her and led her over to where Inuyasha and Sango were. They took a seat across from them. Kagome couldn't look at Sango or Inuyasha; she just looked at the fire and the food that Sango was cooking.

They sat in awkward silence until Shippo came running by with Kilala. He jumped into Kagome's arms. "Kagome!" He shouted happily. Kagome smiled at the kitsune. "Feeling any better?" Shippo asked.

"A little bit." She said.

"Good!" Shippo cheered.

"So where did you run off to runt?" Inuyasha asked Shippo.

"Kilala and I were playing tag; you all were way too serious." Shippo said all snobby like towards Inuyasha.

"Boring? Kagome's cursed, so of course we're all going to tense and quiet and shit." He said to Shippo.

"I understand that!" Shippo said. "I'm not stupid! Heck, I'm surprised you could even comprehend what's going on." Shippo said sticking his tongue out at Inuyasha.

"Why you little brat!" Inuyasha said getting up ready to hit Shippo but Shippo jumped out of Kagome's arms and began running away...

"Got to catch me first!" Shippo said teasing the hanyou.

"Get back here!" He said growling.

Kagome smiled. 'At least things are semi normal now.' She thought.

Sango looked over at Kagome and saw her smiling while watching Inuyasha chase Shippo around and saw her giggle every once in a while when Shippo would pull one of his tricks on Inuyasha. "It's nice to see you smiling again Kagome." She said.

Kagome snapped out of her daze and looked at Sango. "Sango, I'm sorry."

Sango was shocked. "What for?"

"I know you're mad at me. I listened to you talk to Inuyasha about it, and I'm sorry I never told you. I just never even wanted to admit it to myself that I had these fantasies, let alone someone else." She said.

"It's alright Kagome, don't worry about it." Sango said smiling. "I understand you have you're reasons for not telling me, and even though it hurts me a little, I can't hate you anyways. Yes I'm a little mad, but I'll get over it, don't worry." Sango said smiling at her best friend.

"Thank-you for understanding." Kagome said.

"So Sango…" Miroku said.

"Don't worry Miroku, I'll disregard that remark." She said blushing.

"Disregard it? I thought you'd be kind enough to do something about it." Miroku said sighing.

"Perv." Sango said glaring at him.

"I thought you said you'd disregard it?" Miroku asked.

"That was to your last statement."

"Well disregard that too!" Miroku said.

"Make me!" Sango said playfully.

"Make you do something about my dreams? Okay!" Miroku said smirking making Sango blush like crazy.

"I didn't mean that!" Sango said defending herself.

"Too late to take it back!" Miroku said.

"What? Says who?" Sango said mad.

"Says me!" Miroku said starting to laugh a bit.

"Okay if you two want to flirt please get some privacy." Kagome said laughing.

"Okay!" Miroku said happily.

"No, we'll just stop… Now." Sango said glaring at him, Miroku sighed but agreed with her.

Kagome stood up to stretch because she felt a little stiff from sitting all afternoon. "Shippo! Get over here now!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome spun around to look at the two when Shippo jumped in her arms. "Come get me doggy!" Shippo said laughing. Kagome laughed.

Inuyasha went to grab Shippo from Kagome but Shippo jumped out of Kagome's arms and Inuyasha tripped and fell on top of Kagome. Her legs were spread and he was right between them. He began blushing and so did Kagome, but both were too shocked to move, that's when a certain scent reached Inuyasha's nose. 'Oh god, not now, not when we're in this position.' Inuyasha thought trying to control himself.

Everyone just shut up, and stared at the two. They didn't know what to do, or say, they even thought of just getting up and giving them some privacy, but weren't sure if that would insult Kagome.

Kagome pressed her hands on Inuyasha's chest. "Inuyasha…" She said hesitantly. Inuyasha couldn't say anything and he couldn't move. He had to calm down before Kagome noticed "little Inuyasha."

'God she looks good beneath me.' Inuyasha thought. 'NOWS NOT THE TIME INUYASHA!' He mentally yelled at himself.

'Oh god, why won't he move?' Kagome thought, but got her answer when she felt something poke her inner thigh. She looked up at Inuyasha and he knew she knew so he was blushing like crazy. 'Is he turned on by this?' Kagome wondered. Their eyes met each other's and they were frozen just staring at each other.

'What's going on?' Sango thought.

'I think Inuyasha's enjoying this…' Miroku thought.

'Why is everyone so quiet?' Shippo thought looking at everyone.

Inuyasha quickly averted Kagome's gaze after what seamed like hours and got up off of her. He had his back turned to Sango and Miroku, so they wouldn't see his growing member. 'This has to stop; her scent is driving me crazy.' Inuyasha thought as he held out his hand to Kagome to help her up. She took his hand while staring at him curiously. 'Fuck, she knows, FUCK… I hate this.' He thought.

"So…" Miroku said trying to break the awkward silence.

"Why is everyone so quiet?!" Shippo asked and they all looked at him. "What's the big deal? My mom and dad were always like that together! What's the big deal?"

Everyone began blushing. "I'll tell you when you're older." Miroku said laughing nervously.

Kagome decided to ask Inuyasha about it later and sat down by Miroku. Inuyasha just stood there. 'I can't turn around they'll see, fuck!' He thought.

"Inuyasha you alright?" Sango asked.

Kagome knew why he wouldn't turn around, but she wasn't going to say.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

Kagome had to think quick, 'if I tell them why, he'll tell them I got aroused too…' She thought. "Um Inuyasha?" She asked.

"Hm?" Inuyasha asked just realizing that they were calling him.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked.

"What?" He asked shocked.

"Alone…" She said.

"Um sure…" He said.

Kagome got up and walked over to him. "Let's get some privacy?" She asked him and he nodded his head and they began walking into the forest.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other. "What was that all about?" Sango asked. 

"I have no idea." Miroku said.

"What did you want to talk about?" Inuyasha asked her.

"I didn't really want to talk about anything, but I knew why you wouldn't turn around to Miroku and Sango and figured I'd help you out." Kagome said staring at her feet.

Inuyasha looked at her shocked. "Well um, thanks." He said blushing and looking any where but at her.

"But um, I do have a question…" She said.

'Fuck.' He thought. "And that would be." He said. 'Please don't ask about my erection.' Inuyasha thought.

"Were you turned on back there?" She asked.

Inuyasha couldn't answer her. He didn't want to say yes and have her think he was a horny dog. 'Now I know how she feels.' Inuyasha thought. "Isn't it obvious?" He finally said.

Kagome looked at him but he wasn't looking at her, he had his back to her. "So you were?" She asked.

Inuyasha sighed. 'She won't shut up until I answer her will she?' He thought. "Well I'm pretty sure when…" He began but got cut off.

"A simple yes or no would suffice." She said.

He sighed again. 'God I hate this.' He began muttering something under his breath but Kagome didn't catch on to it. She stared at him until he finally gave his answer. "Yes." He said.

Kagome walked up to him, he could hear her walking closer. "Why wouldn't you just tell me, it's not like I couldn't tell… I know you knew I knew." Kagome said.

"Well if you knew," he said turning around to face her, "why even ask?" He asked her, their faces merely centimeters away from each other.

"Because…" She said.

"Because why?" He asked than sighed. "Okay I get it, it's how you feel right?" He asked. "Me always knowing when you're turned on?" Kagome nodded her head and began looking at her feet. While her eyes were looking down she noticed Inuyasha's erection did not go away. Inuyasha could tell she noticed because she began getting aroused. 'Not this again.' He thought taking in her sweet scent. 'Fuck.' He thought trying to take his mind some where else.

"So you're still turned on?" She asked looking at him.

"Does it matter?" He asked. "Jeeze, why all the ques…" He began to ask but got cut off from Kagome moving closer to him and rubbing her hand up and down his throbbing member. "What… What are you doing?" He asked.

"It won't go away, so shouldn't I do something about it?" Kagome said seductively.

'Fuck, this is just the curse right? I can't take advantage of her like this…' Inuyasha thought and was about to stop her when she began going down on him. 'Oh god no.' He thought.

Kagome made her way down Inuyasha and pulled his member out from hiding. 'Wow bigger than I thought.' Kagome thought to herself. She began stroking it slowly and began tightening her grip and moving her hand up and down faster.

Inuyasha couldn't say anything, he couldn't move he was shocked by Kagome's actions. "Kagome…" He managed to say.

She looked up at him, 'does he want me to stop?' Kagome thought. 'No way in hell!' Before Inuyasha could say more she took him inside her mouth to prevent him from stopping her. Inuyasha nearly lost his balance.

'Kagome, please stop.' Inuyasha thought. She took his member and licked it from his sack to his head and began playing around with it with her tongue making Inuyasha moan with pleasure. "Kagome…" He said as he slowly sat down and leaned against a tree.

'Got him.' She thought. She took him back in her mouth and began bobbing her head, moving her lips up and down his throbbing member. Inuyasha was fighting with all his might not to grab the back of her head and have her deep throat him.

'Kagome what are you doing?' He thought. 'Fuck, it feels too good, I can't stop her.' Inuyasha just let her do what she was doing. As much as he didn't want to take advantage of her, his inner youkai wouldn't let him stop her. Inuyasha sniffed the air, 'fuck, Miroku's coming.' Inuyasha thought. "Kagome." He moaned out. She looked at him and began running her teeth very lightly up and down his member while sucking him off. Inuyasha stiffened. 'So close.' He thought. 'No I have to stop her before Miroku comes.' He forced himself to speak. "Kagome, Miroku's coming, you got to stop." He said through gritted teeth.

Kagome stopped for a second with him fully in her mouth and her hand around the base of his member, she didn't know if he was telling the truth or lying to get her to stop. 'Should I stop?' She thought.

"I'm not lying Kagome." He said.

She could tell he was telling the truth from the look on his face. It was of desire for her to continue, but he knew she couldn't if Miroku was coming. She took him out of her mouth and stood up. Blush creeping on her cheeks. 'Oh god, why did I do that?' She thought and quickly turned around. While doing so her skirt went up and Inuyasha got a peek at her panties from his angle.

'Fuck.' Inuyasha thought and quickly covered up as Miroku got there.

Miroku noticed the blush on Kagome's cheeks and the calm look on Inuyasha face. "Did you two…?" Miroku began but got cut off.

"NO!" Kagome yelled.

"Miroku if we were to have done 'it' I don't think we would have so close to the camp site and if so, I don't even think we would have stopped just because you were coming." Inuyasha said glaring at the monk. 'So fucking close, Miroku you don't know how much I hate you right now.' Inuyasha thought.

Miroku laughed at the statement. "Okay well, ready to head back to camp?" He asked.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome waiting for her answer. She didn't know if she wanted to continue or to go back. "Um, can we have one more minute alone?" Kagome asked. Miroku smiled and walked away from the two, when he was out of sight Kagome turned around and looked at Inuyasha. Both stood in silence for what seemed like forever. "Sorry." Kagome said.

Inuyasha looked at her funny and she noticed. "You're sorry for that?" Inuyasha asked shocked.

"Well, it seemed like you didn't want me to, and I couldn't control myself." Kagome said.

'At least I'm not the only one.' He thought. "No need to be sorry." He said blushing.

"Are things going to be awkward between us?" She asked.

"Only if you make them awkward." He said. She smiled.

"So you could forget this ever happened?" She asked.

Inuyasha looked at her like she was crazy. He pointed down to his hard member, "how can I forget?" He asked.

Kagome blushed. 'Should I continue…?' She wondered.

'Fuck, I wish Miroku didn't come, I wouldn't have to deal with the awkward question of asking if she would finish.' Inuyasha thought. 'I can't ask her to.' He thought.

"Do you want me to continue?" She asked looking at him, almost reading his mind.

His eyes widened. 'Well I didn't ask…' He thought. 'But it's still, no I can't.' Kagome could tell he was fighting with himself for an answer.

She sighed and looked back down at "_little_ Inuyasha." 'Little my ass.' She thought, she began getting turned on as she imagined him inside of her. Inuyasha could tell she was getting aroused. "If you don't answer me, I'm going to continue." She said going down on her knees.

Inuyasha could feel his muscles tighten as she ran her fingers across his hard cock through the fabric of his pants. She licked her lips and stared at him as if waiting for him to respond, but again, he couldn't say anything. She looked back towards his groin and again pulled out his throbbing member and began stroking it. 'Oh god.' Inuyasha thought. "Kagome…" He said. She stopped for a second.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I think we should head back to…" He said but paused as she began playing with his head with her tongue. "Back to…" He kept saying but couldn't finish.

"Back to?" She asked.

"Back to… Back to Sango and…. Sango and…" He said as she put him inside her mouth and began moving her lips up and down his cock. "And Miroku." She stopped when he finished his sentence, he was breathing heavily.

She stood and looked at him. He quickly covered himself up. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked.

He looked at her shocked. "No, why?" He asked.

"Well, now you actually told me to stop when before you couldn't." She said. 

He sighed and put his hand on her shoulder. "Kagome I can assure you, you did _nothing_ wrong." He said.

"Than why stop?" She asked.

He hesitated to answer. "I don't want to take advantage of you Kagome." He said lowly, but she heard him.

"How are you taking advantage of me if I did it on my own accord?" She asked.

"Kagome, you're cursed by a neko, I'm sure even before, with your fantasies you never would have done that. From what I can tell, she made you want to be more sexually active, and… And I can't let you do things to me - even if they feel amazing - just because you're under a curse." He said.

She sighed. "Can we please forget this ever happened?" She asked.

"Nope." He said. Kagome's eyes widened.

"What why?" She asked angrily.

"Would you forget something that felt amazing?" He asked her.

"Well no…" She said.

"So there, no I can't forget. But I'll never bring it up…" He said.

"Fine." She said and began walking back towards the camp site.

'Ask now!' Inuyasha thought. "Hey Kagome?" He said catching up with her.

"Yeah?" She asked not able to look at him.

He moved in front of her and blocked her way. 'Ask now, who do you fantasize about, ask!' Inuyasha thought.

"What?" She asked looking at him curiously.

"This is going to sound, random, and maybe a little nosy." He began.

"Okay…" She asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"I was just wondering…" He said but stopped himself.

"Wondering what?" She asked.

"Who, um who…"

"Hmm?"

"Who do you fantasize about?" He asked and her eyes went wide. "I mean you don't have to tell me, it's not my business after all right?" He said covering up. 'Great, now she's going to think you're a jerk.'

"Can I ask a favor?" She asked him.

He looked at her. "Sure."

"Can I just have that one thing to myself? Just this one?" She asked him pressing her body against his looking really innocent.

He sighed. "Like I said you don't have to tell me." He said.

She smiled. "Thank-you Inuyasha." She said hugging him. He hugged her back. "And one more thing."

"What's that?" He asked.

"When I get aroused, I know you can tell…" She began.

"You want me to keep it to myself and not announce it to the others right?" She nodded her head.

"And not tell them what I just did." She said. He laughed a little.

"Trust me, I won't tell, I think Sango would attack me with her Hiraikotsu." He said.

Kagome laughed at his statement. "True." She said and her eyes wandered back to his cock. "Um Inuyasha?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"What are you going to do about…" She asked but finished her sentence by pointing at his member.

Inuyasha blushed. "Fuck." He said. She laughed at his reaction. Kagome reached her hand down towards his cock. "Kagome." He said grabbing her hand.

"I won't suck you off." She said. "Just help do something about it." Inuyasha just froze.

"Kagome I already said." He began.

"Your point?" She asked as she pulled her hand out of his grasp and put her hand underneath the fabric of his pants and began stroking his member moving her hands up and down faster each time he moaned.

"Kagome…" He moaned out. She mentally smirked.

'Wow, he's easier than I thought.' She could see him tense up, telling her he was almost there. She was so focused on pleasing him she didn't even notice his hand creeping underneath her skirt until he began rubbing her clit. She was shocked by the sensation and began moaning. "Inu-Inuyasha…" She said. She stopped stroking his cock and looked at him. He was smirking.

"Did you think I wouldn't please you?" Inuyasha asked moving closer to her. She could feel his breath on her cheeks.

"You don't have to." She responded.

"I want to." He said which made her heart skipped a beat.

'That doesn't mean he loves me, but still… Maybe there's a chance.' She thought as she began stroking his cock once more. Inuyasha began kissing and nipping at her neck. "Inuyasha," she moaned.

'So her neck _is_ her sensitive spot.' Inuyasha thought with a grin. 'I thought she might have lied about that too.'

Kagome was about to go down on him again when he stopped her. She looked at him confused but he than he picked her up and laid her down on her back and was on top of her. "Inuyasha?"

"Shh." He said with a grin.

'What is he up to?' Kagome thought, and got her answer when his head was between her legs. Her eyes widened. He moved her panties to the side with his fingers and held it in place and began rubbing her clit with his tongue. "Inuyasha…" She moaned. He ran his other hand up her shirt and began lightly squeezing her breast through her bra; he could feel her tense up. Than he moved his hand underneath her bra to feel her soft breasts. He began rubbing her nipple between his thumb and index finger. "Inuyasha… You really don't have to." She moaned while blushing. He stopped what he was doing and went above her and stared at her. "What?" She asked.

"I know I don't have to, but what I _want_ to. Didn't I just tell you that?" He asked her.

Kagome looked at him with shock. "What do you mean, '_want to'_…" She asked.

"What if I'm doing this mainly because I want to?"

She was shocked by his response. "I don't get it, why would you want to?" She asked. 'Okay stupid question.' She thought and averted her gaze from him and glared at the ground in the corner of her eye.

"What kind of question is that?" He asked, even though he figured by the look on her face she was asking herself the exact same thing.

"I… I mean it's not like you have feelings for me right?" She asked.

Inuyasha just stared at her shocked. 'Wait does that mean she has feelings for me?' He thought.

'Wait a second, by saying that… CRAP! Now he's going to know I love him, stupid Kagome, stupid, stupid, STUPID KAGOME!' She mentally cursed at herself.

"Does that mean you have feelings for me?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome was snapped out of her own thoughts by those words. 'What do I say?' She thought. She bit her lip and stared at him, not knowing if she should tell him. "I uh… I uh…" She muttered out.

"You…?" He asked trying to drag it out of her.

"I mean, I uh…" She said again. Inuyasha tilted his head. 'Oh he's so cute when he does that.' Kagome thought.

"Are you going to answer me or not?" He asked a little angry.

"I mean uhhh…"

"You said that…" He said glaring at her now.

'God he must think I'm an idiot.' She thought. "Well it was my fault you got the hard on right? Well kind of my fault… So I just thought that I'd…" She started but stopped herself when Inuyasha cocked his eyebrow.

"So that's a no?" He said/asked with some disappointment in his voice.

'Is he upset that I said I don't?'

"Great, you know you have a thing with _not_ answering questions?" He said staring at her.

"I didn't…" She began but couldn't finish. 'I didn't say I had no feelings for you.' Kagome thought to herself. 'Yeah nice Kagome, you can only admit it to yourself! Just tell him already!'

"You didn't what?" He asked. "Oh never mind, I probably won't get an answer anyways." He said sighing. "Does it matter if I have feelings for you or not to please you when you're aroused?" He asked and she looked at him funny. "You've been aroused since I fell on you, and I'll use your excuse, that was my fault so I figured I would…"

"I get your point Inuyasha." She said sighing.

He smirked. "And you're still aroused."

"SHUT UP!" She yelled at him. He started to laugh at her. "What's so funny?" She asked. "And wipe that smirk off your face!" She said glaring at him.

His smirk only went wider. "You don't know how much of an advantage I have being on top of you." He said.

"Inuyasha you're not going to…" She began but her throat went dry. "Going to do what I think you're going to do…" She finished.

"Don't worry I'm not going to rape you or anything." He said and she just stared at him. He traveled his hands down to her hips slowly sending shivers up her spine. He could smell her getting even more aroused. He than moved his hands up her sides lifting up her shirt. Her eyes widened with shock. He lifted her shirt up over her breasts to reveal her pink laced bra. 'Oh god.' He thought. He than leaned down and began kissing her stomach slowly moving up.

'What is he doing?' Kagome thought but tilted her head back. 'I can't stop him.'

He reached the lining of her bra and took both his hands and lifted her bra up over her breasts and began sucking on the left one. Kagome moaned with pleasure. He took his right hand and began to gently caress her right breast. He began slightly nibbling on her nipple.

"Inuyasha…" He moved his left hand between her legs and began rubbing her clit. 'Oh my god.' She thought. 'This must be one of my dreams.' She thought. 'No it's too real.'

He stopped sucking on her breast and began kissing around her collar bone which drove her nuts. He than began slightly biting her neck. Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and spread her legs more. "Kagome, you like what I'm doing to you?" He asked evilly.

"Mhm." Was all she was able to mutter out. He smirked and continued to bite her neck, each time slightly biting harder. She dug her nails in Inuyasha's back which sent shivers up his spine. She heard a low growl. 'Oh he likes that?' She thought. She moved her hands underneath his shirt and grazed her fingers along his back. Inuyasha bit her neck harder.

'Fuck. I hate her, I hate her, I hate her…' He thought over and over again as she kept doing it. Than she stopped and moaned. 'What the…?' He thought as she dug her nails in back. 'So she's close.' He thought with a smirk.

"Inuyasha I…" Kagome moaned out as he began rubbing her clit a bit faster with his left hand. She moaned.

"I wonder what's taking them so long." Sango said looking at the part of the forest they walked in to.

"I don't know, but Kagome was blushing like crazy, and Inuyasha seemed a little _too_ calm for me." Miroku stated.

"You don't think they're having…" Sango began.

"I don't know, but I asked and Inuyasha refused that they had. And stated that if they had they wouldn't have done it so close to us, and wouldn't have stopped just because I showed up." Miroku said.

Sango looked at the food that was nearly finished cooking. "Who wanted to stay longer?" Sango asked him.

"Kagome did." Miroku said looking over at Sango.

Sango sighed. "Well what ever is going on, I hope Kagome knows what she's doing."

"Me too." Miroku said and sat down next to her.

Kagome laid there beneath Inuyasha panting, never, not even in her fantasies did Inuyasha make her orgasm; she would usually wake up right before hand. But here she was with Inuyasha on top of her and he made her orgasm. "Inuyasha." She said. He smirked. 'I hate that smirk.' She thought.

"So you enjoyed yourself?" He asked her as blush crept to her cheeks. "I'll take that as a yes." He said with his smirk growing wider.

"Oh shut up." She said looking away. But than she felt something poke her leg and she began smirking. "I almost forgot about that." She said.

"Forgot about what?" He asked.

Kagome knew she could never knock Inuyasha off of her, so she decided to do something else. Inuyasha was on top of her on his hands and knees, his hands were above her shoulders which gave her the opportunity to slide down to his cock. She slid up a bit to close her legs and move them between Inuyasha's.

"What are you doing?" He asked. She didn't answer him, after her legs were between Inuyasha's she slid down and took his member out of his pants. 'Not this again.' He thought. She began stroking it. He was frozen still. She tightened her grip and moved faster. "Kagome." He moaned out. She took him back in her mouth and began moving her lips up and down his hard cock. From the position they're in, it kind of looked like Inuyasha was fucking her mouth. Inuyasha didn't very much like this position. "Kagome, hold on a sec." He managed to say.

She stopped for a moment. "Why?" She asked. He than got off of her and stood up. He was now standing above her and she was still between his legs. She tilted her head in confusion and sat up on her knees. "Didn't like that position?" She asked. He blushed and shook his head. She shrugged her shoulders and took him back in her mouth.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. 'That doesn't mean continue…' He thought, but meant to say it out loud. 'Fuck, seems like I can't say anything any more.' He thought. Inuyasha than slowly began lying down and Kagome went along with his movements.

"Sango, maybe _you_ should check on them this time." Miroku said looking at her.

"You think so?" She asked.

"Well, Kagome said she wanted one more minute alone with Inuyasha, but its been about half an hour." Miroku said.

"Okay, I'll go this time." Sango said and began walking in their direction.

Inuyasha could smell Sango's scent coming closer. 'Not again.' He thought. 'But I'm literally almost there.' He thought again. "Kagome, Sango's coming now." He said out loud.

Kagome was getting pissed off by all these distractions. She took him out of her mouth but kept stroking his cock. "Are you almost there?" She asked innocently looking at him. He just nodded his head.

'Why on Earth did they go so deep in to the forest?' Sango thought. "Kagome, Inuyasha!" She shouted.

Inuyasha froze when he heard Sango, Kagome kept doing what she was doing. "You idiot! Respond to her!" Kagome whispered.

"Why me?" He asked and heard her call again.

"I'm a little busy." She said.

"Doing wha…" He began but was cut off when he felt her take him back in her mouth, 'fuck!' He thought and heard Sango call him again. "Yeah Sango?" Inuyasha managed to say in a semi-normal face.

"You and Kagome alright?" Sango called out.

"Yeah, we'll be there in a minute." Inuyasha shouted back. 'So close.' Inuyasha thought as he gripped on to the ground with his claws.

"Okay! Hurry up! Lunch is almost ready!" She shouted and began walking back towards Miroku.

"Kay!" Inuyasha shouted just before he exploded in Kagome's mouth.

Sango looked back. 'Something was off in his voice.' She thought but shook it off.

Inuyasha was surprised that Kagome swallowed it. "What?" She asked.

"Thought you probably would've bitched that I didn't warn you." He said.

"Why? You wouldn't of had time, you were telling Sango to leave basically." Kagome said laughing.

"Oh so it's funny now?" Inuyasha asked sitting up.

"Very." She said and cracked up.

Inuyasha sighed and smiled. "At least you're smiling again." She looked at him weird. "But that's usually what orgasms do to you." He said smirking and she smacked him.

"At least you didn't sit me." He said.

"You won't tell any one right?" She asked.

"What? That you swallow?" He asked and she slapped him harder and glared at him. "It was a joke." He said coldly.

"Inuyasha, I mean it!" She said.

"I won't, I already told you that."

"Not even Miroku?"

"No one." He said.


	4. Razi Makes Her First Visit

**A Sexual Favor  
Chapter Four: Razi Makes Her First Visit**

When Inuyasha and Kagome had made it back to the camp site they got weird looks from their comrades. "What?" Inuyasha asked.

"What took you two so long?" Miroku asked.

"None of your business, Kagome just wanted to talk to me and made me promise not to repeat it… Okay?" Inuyasha said.

Miroku looked at him suspiciously. "Oh really?" He asked.

"Yeah really, now drop it Miroku." Inuyasha said.

"Why?" Miroku asked.

"Because it's none of your business okay?" Inuyasha said.

"Kagome, what did you tell him that you couldn't tell me?" Sango asked her.

"It was just something to do with earlier is all… It was about the Razi thing, and yeah…" Kagome said not knowing what to say, she couldn't tell Sango she sucked Inuyasha off.

Sango glared at her. "You're not telling the full truth here Kagome." She said.

"What?" Kagome asked her.

"Spit it out Kagome…" Sango said but got nothing from Kagome. "Do you really not trust me?" Sango asked her.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Sango, it's not like that at all!" She said trying to defend herself. "Really, it isn't Sango." She said.

"Than why can't you tell me?" She asked.

"I'll probably tell you one day, just not today please." Kagome begged.

"Why not?" Sango began. "What can you tell Inuyasha that you cannot tell me? Usually you can't tell Inuyasha anything, and always tell me about it." Sango said. Kagome just stared at her best friend. Sango couldn't figure out why Kagome was looking at her like that until Inuyasha asked her a question.

"What does she tell you that she can never tell me?" Inuyasha asked curious.

'Oh crap.' Sango thought and looked over at Kagome who was glaring at her. "Nothing you need to know about Inuyasha." Sango said.

"No, it involves me so I should know, but what Kagome and I spoke about had nothing to do with you or Miroku, which is why it's none of your business, but this involves me so spit it out." Inuyasha said angrily.

"Inuyasha," Sango began, "mind your own business. Kagome's my best friend which is why I won't tell you okay?" Sango said.

Inuyasha than smirked. "So that means I don't have to tell you what Kagome and I spoke about now do I?" Inuyasha asked.

"What?! No you're telling me!" Sango said while getting up from her seat.

"I'll only tell if you tell." Inuyasha said calmly.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted. 'Great two secrets coming out at once, not my day.' Kagome thought miserably.

"Fine, but you have to tell first." Sango said walking up to him with her arms crossed.

"WHAT?!" Kagome hollered.

"Don't trust you." Inuyasha said. "You tell first."

"No way!" Sango said.

"Than no deal." Inuyasha said sitting down.

Sango stomped her way back to her seat and sat down. "You're telling me Inuyasha." She said glaring at him.

"No I'm not." He said and looked over his shoulder at Kagome who was just standing there surprised.

'I don't think he ever wanted to tell, or did he? Did he just try to trick Sango to stop bugging us?' Kagome thought.

"You okay Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her.

Kagome shook her head. "Yeah I'm fine. But please both of you shut up. They're my secrets and shouldn't be tossed around like that." Kagome said in a very sad voice, like she was about to cry.

Sango couldn't say anything. 'Was I really going to tell Inuyasha?' She asked herself. 'I'm a horrible friend.'

"Kagome, I promised not to tell and I wasn't going to." Inuyasha said looking at her.

"So you did try to trick me." Sango said glaring at him.

Inuyasha sighed. "No, I _did_ trick you."

"How so?" Sango asked cocking her eye brow.

"I got you to admit that what ever Kagome told me is none of your business, by saying that what ever she told you was none of my business." Inuyasha said calmly.

"Fuck you." Sango said pissed off. Inuyasha just smirked.

'So he really wasn't going to tell.' Kagome thought.

"Are you still mad at me Kagome?" Inuyasha asked looking at her.

"Who said I was mad?" She asked.

"You seem it. Well now you seem sad, but before…" Inuyasha said.

"I'm not mad; I just think you both have to shut up." She said.

"I wonder how that miko is." Razi thought out loud. "I'm sure my curse worked." She said making a fist. "I'm never wrong." She said. "Okay it's decided!" She said smiling like a child. "Time to make a visit to my prey!" She said jumping out of the tree she was in and began running towards her destination.

The group had finished eating their lunch and was relaxing. 'That was real right?' Kagome thought. 'No way was it a dream… Right?' She questioned herself.

Inuyasha was perched on a branch in a tree and was staring at Kagome. 'We barely spoke since…' He thought but couldn't even bring up to himself what he did with her. 'Why did I do it? Why did I let her? I took advantage of her. What's wrong with me?' Inuyasha thought making himself mad.

"Those two have barely spoken to each other since they got back." Miroku said to Sango.

"I know, I wonder what they spoke about." Sango said.

"Who knows… Could be anything." Miroku said sighing. Sango nodded her head.

"Where did Shippo and Kilala run off to now?" Sango said changing the subject.

"I'll say it again. Who knows." Miroku said laughing a bit.

"Oh shut up monk." Sango said laughing with him.

Just than Shippo came running out of the forest with Kilala right behind him. "Hey you two, where have you been?" Kagome asked Shippo with a smile.

"We were playing tag again." Shippo said laughing.

Kilala began growling at the forest and everyone was looking at her. "Kilala what's wrong?" Sango asked getting up, and Inuyasha jumped out of the tree. Just as they did so an orange cat ran out of the forest right to Kagome and sat in her lap.

They were all staring at the cat and Kilala was growling at it. "Kagome," Inuyasha began saying and pulled out his tetsusaiga, "get away from that cat." He said walking towards her with his sword.

"Are you going to kill it?" Kagome asked.

"It's Razi." He said. "I'll never forget her stench." And just as he said that Kagome picked the cat up and threw it and ran behind Inuyasha.

The cat landed on its feet and sat down and just stared at him. "Why is she just sitting there?" Miroku asked.

"Who knows, who cares, I'm going to kill her." Inuyasha said and lunged his sword at the cat, she merely dodged the attack and transformed in to Razi.

"Killing me right on the spot won't lift the curse." Razi said in a bored tone.

"So it _is_ in effect." Miroku said standing up.

"Of course." She said. "Don't say I didn't warn you." She said smiling.

"If killing you doesn't work, than how do we lift the curse?" Miroku asked.

"I already said once she's cursed I can't help her." Razi said giving him a blank expression.

"You can't even tell us?" Sango asked.

"Not in full detail." Razi said.

"Well if you can't help us we might as well kill you." Inuyasha said and went to strike her with tetsusaiga.

Right when tetsusaiga was above her head about to split her in two she said, "if you kill me the curse can never be broken."

Inuyasha stopped his sword right before it sliced her, it was right above her head and she didn't seem scared at all. "What?!" He asked.

"You heard me." She said. "My curse eventually will fully consume her and you'll never have her back again." She said laughing.

"What do you want?" Miroku asked.

"What do you mean?" Razi asked him and tilted her head in confusion. Inuyasha put his sword away and glared at her.

'So close but I can't kill her.' He thought.

"What do you want, what can we give you so that you'll tell us how to help her?" He asked.

"I don't want anything." She said and stared at him blankly.

"Than why are you doing this?" Inuyasha asked yelling in her face.

"I'm a neko, and this is what we…" Began but stopped talking and stared at Kagome.

"What?" Kagome asked feeling uneasy with Razi staring at her like that.

"My curse should be hitting you harder than this by now." Razi said.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

Razi jumped next to Kagome. "What did you do?" She whispered to Kagome. She looked in to Kagome's thoughts and her eyes went wide. "You… you…" She began. And everyone was just staring at her. Than Razi screamed. "NO FAIR!" She yelled.

"What?" Kagome asked confused.

"No fair, no fair, NO FAIR!" She yelled again and turned around and faced Inuyasha. "You ruined it." She said low enough so only Inuyasha and Kagome could hear her.

"What?" They both asked.

"You, you, you…" Razi said to Inuyasha pointing at him. "You know what you did." She again said only so Inuyasha and Kagome could hear. Both began blushing like crazy.

'So it _did_ happen.' Kagome thought. Razi heard her thoughts and turned around and faced her.

'So you couldn't tell if it really happened huh?' Razi thought.

"Wait what?" Kagome said and Razi smirked. "Did I just hear your thoughts?" She asked.

"Yes you did. I can have secret conversations with you. So answer my question." She said.

"No I couldn't, why even ask?"

"I guess my curse is taking a little bit more of an effect than I thought." Razi said.

"Well what slowed it down?" Sango asked.

"They know." Razi said looking at them the two of them.

'What?' Kagome thought knowing she could hear her.

Razi faced Kagome and sighed. 'The one you fantasize about has the power to break your curse by making your fantasies reality. You slowed my curse down by doing what you did.' Razi thought to her.

'Wait, so to break my curse I have to fuck Inuyasha?' Kagome thought and her eyes went wide.

"That's exactly how you break my curse!" Razi said out loud purposely.

"What?! Kagome she told you how to break the curse?" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome glared at Razi. "You did that on purpose."

Razi smiled sweetly. "Mhm." And than she smirked. "I doubt she'll tell anytime soon, so I figured I could tell her." Razi said laughing.

"Kagome, just tell us." Sango aid walking to her.

Kagome shook her head. "No, I can't." She said and fell to her knees. Razi looked over at her.

'You're really that ashamed of it?' She asked. Kagome nodded her head. "Wow." Razi said out loud.

"What the fuck is going on?" Inuyasha asked running over to them. "Talk out loud!" He said glaring at Razi.

"She's choosing to talk to me through her mind." Razi said calmly.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said in a stern voice. "How do we break your curse."

"I wouldn't push her if I were _you_." Razi said emphasizing on you.

"Why did you emphasize that?" Inuyasha asked and Razi just stared at him with a big smile on her face.

"I KNOW WHAT YOU DID!" She shouted pointing at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was taken back by this. "What do you mean what he did…?" Sango asked. "Wait did you do something to Kagome when you two were alone?" Sango asked glaring at him.

"What the fuck makes you think that?!" Inuyasha fought back.

'Why are you keeping it a secret?' Razi asked Inuyasha mentally.

'I promised Kagome I wouldn't tell any one.' Inuyasha thought back.

"Awe, you're actually a sweet heart!" Razi said child like. Inuyasha glared at her.

"Inuyasha." Sango said pissed off. "What did you two do?"

Before Inuyasha could answer Razi budded in. "If they had sex, you would know." She told her.

"What? Sex?" Kagome asked.

"That's what she was thinking." Razi said pointing to Sango.

"How would I know if they did or not?" Sango asked.

"Just trust me, you would know. Besides, Kagome's still a virgin, if she wasn't I would know." She said.

"Than what did they do?" Miroku asked.

Razi looked at them. "Not my business to tell _you two_." Razi said crossing her arms.

"Why you." Sango said lunging at Razi with her Hiraikotsu.

"Sango if you kill her…" Miroku shouted but got cut off.

"I know Miroku! I'm just going to hurt her." Sango said and almost hit Razi, but she dodged it at the last second. 'She's fast.' Sango thought.

"Yes indeed, I am fast." Razi said smirking. "Don't get ahead of yourself sweet heart."

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"Just try to hit me." Razi said smirking.

"Fine I will!" Sango yelled and threw her Hiraikotsu at her.

"Sango stop it! She's too confident; she has something up her sleeve!" Inuyasha yelled at her. And just as Sango's Hiraikotsu hit Razi, she smirked.

"Really?" Sango asked as she caught her boomerang.

Razi stood back up and smirked. "I wouldn't have done that if I were you." She said laughing and jumped next to Kagome. She put her hands on Kagome's shoulders and whispered something in her ear and Kagome past out.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted and rushed to her side. "What did you do?" Inuyasha said baring his fangs at her.

"This is the effect my curse should have had on her. I just merely boosted it back up." She said.

Sango gripped her Hiraikotsu. "Sango, no more getting carried away. Razi's the one in control here." Miroku said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Indeed I am…" She said smirking standing beside Kagome's body.

And than the scent of Kagome's arousal reached Inuyasha nose. 'Not again, this is going to drive me crazy.' Inuyasha thought.

Razi looked at Inuyasha confused. 'Why will it drive you crazy?' She mentally asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha glared at her. 'Mind your own business.' Inuyasha said.

'Right, now put your sword away.' Razi mentally said. Inuyasha sighed and put Tetsusaiga back in its sheath. 'I mean your other sword.' Razi smirked as Inuyasha glared at her, but she knew he was getting turned on by Kagome's scent.

"What are you two talking about?" Sango asked angrily.

"Doesn't matter." Inuyasha said kneeling next to Kagome's body, he picked her up and glared at Razi, he walked over to the blanket he had laid her on before and put her down on it.

"Awe, such a gentleman." Razi said laughing. Inuyasha turned around and glared at her.

"Just tell us how to break the curse, or a hint or something." Inuyasha said.

"Hm, okay I'll tell you how to break it." Razi said.

Everyone was shocked. "You… You will?" Miroku asked. "There has to be a catch."

"You'll have to know who she fantasizes about." Razi said.

"What? Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"The one that she dreams of is the one who holds the power of breaking the curse. He shall make her dreams a reality, and thus breaking my curse." Razi said.

"So, she has to _live_ her fantasy?" Inuyasha asked.

"Basically, because the curse I put on her, is one where she'll keep having these dreams, and they'll never go away. And she loves them obviously, because it's the only time the one she loves pays any attention to her, so she'll eventually choose her dreams over reality and never ever wake up." Razi said.

"So, the one she fantasizes about… Has to sleep with her, to break your curse." Inuyasha said. Razi nodded her head smiling.

"But Kagome won't tell us who she fantasizes about." Inuyasha said.

"How do you know?" Miroku asked.

"I, uh, I kind of asked her, and she said it's the one thing she wanted to keep a secret, and I kind of promised her I wouldn't ask her again." Inuyasha said as Kagome woke up.

"So you guys know how to break my curse?" She asked and all eyes were on her.

"Yeah but you have to tell us who you fantasize about." Miroku said looking at her.

"No." Kagome said sternly.

'It's Inuyasha isn't Kagome…' Sango thought to herself forgetting Razi could hear her.

"So the slayer knows who it is huh?" Razi said looking at her.

Sango glared at her. "Sango how do you know? Did Kagome tell you who she loved?" Miroku asked her.

"I'm her best friend, so duh. But I can't tell without her permission." Sango said glaring at her feet.

"Sango! Cut the crap! We could lose her forever you know!" Inuyasha shouted at her.

"I won't tell without her permission!" Sango yelled at him.

"Kagome," Inuyasha began, "can Sango please tell us?" Inuyasha asked her. She shook her head.

"Please no…" Kagome said. "I'm not ready to say anything." She said.


End file.
